the prodigy of konoha Naruto
by UnknownPerson123
Summary: Naruto is a genius however he tricks everyone and makes them believe that he is an Idiot. However what will happen when he finally decides to show everyone his true power? Also strong naruto(NOTE: This is not a neglect story and has the same setting as the canon in the beginning)
1. prolouge

Disclaimer: I do not own naruto

Summary: Naruto is a genius however he tricks everyone and makes them believe that he is an Idiot. However what will happen when he finally decides to show everyone his true power? Also strong naruto(NOTE: This is not a neglect story and has the same setting as the canon in the beginning)

Also this is my first fanfic so hope you do not blame me if this is not up to your standards, however if you want to give some suggestions then please do.

"dattebayo" - regular speech

'Idiot' - thought

""Naruto"" - Bijuu/Summoned beast speech

'''Naruto''' - Bijuu/Summoned beast thought

Konohagakure morning 5:00 A.M at training ground 7

At this time where most people would be sleeping a boy can be seen entering the training ground, yes, that boy was naruto(who is 5 and a half years old).

'I am getting tired of those are always staring at me with those hateful glances for some reason. However I cannot let them make me feel sad and let them oppress I am gonna become the strongest hokage that surpases all my predeccessors, dattebayo! But first I need to train luckily I found these 3 scrolls after sneaking inside the academy' thought naruto as he held the substitution, transformation and clone jutsu.

"I guess I will begin with substitution then transformation and finally clone jutsu" said naruto.

(4 hours later)

"I managed to learn transformation and substitution jutsu fairly early however I am unable to perform cone jutsu at all! My chakra reserves are way too large for me to take out that much of small piece of chakra out of it." said naruto panting "However I guess I could ask the old man to help me"

(in the hokage's office)

Sarutobi was fighting his worst enemy, paperwork, when suddenly naruto jumped inside the hokage's office through the window.

Sarutobi glanced towards Naruto and asks "Naruto, how are you? '' and ``What are you here for?"

Naruto looked at the only person in konoha who Naruto trusts and loves and said "Old man I will tell you but first can you use your privacy seals?"

the sandaime frowned but agrees out of love and compassion besides he was unable to stand the blonde's puppy eyes. Then Naruto continued "Old man, you see I sneaked into the academy yesterday-" Naruto was cut off as the sarutobi asked "and why are you telling me this?"

Naruto replied "I was getting to that, you see yesterday I stole 3 scrolls from the academy namely- the substitution, the transformation and the clone jutsu. Out these 3 I managed to learn the transformation and substitution jutsu however I am unable to perform the clone jutsu because I have large chakra reserves. So I was wondering if you could give me a scroll for a different type of clone jutsu." Although Naruto didn't notice it but sarutobi had a bit of a sad glint in his eyes as he remembered the yondaime hokage minato who was considered a genius.

Then the sandaime said "Although I am a bit surprised that you managed to learn 2 of the 3 academy jutsus, I guess you should get a new clone jutsu as not being able to perform the academy one can result in you not being able to become a ninja."

"Then old man-" Naruto shot up from his seat and said hopefully however eas cut off when sarutobi said "However there is a problem. If you were to become very strong, very quickly then soon enough people will realize that it was I who helped you and as the hokage I cannot show favouritism."

Naruto frowned at what the old man had said but then said "Then I guess I would act as an idiotic dobe until I graduate and then I can just you can just say that you heard that I could not perform clone jutsu due to my large chakra reserves and thus gave me the other type of cloe jutsu and if I were to learn some other jutsu I could just say that I transformed into my academy teacher and sneaked into konoha ninja library to learn those other jutsus."

Sarutobi contemplated what naruto just said before agreeing to it while being a little surprised at the blone's cunningness. Then he decided to give Naruto the shadow clone jutsu which obviously made the blond immensely happy however at the same time he promised that he would act like an idiot.

Then after Naruto left the old man thought "He seriously reminds me of him. Minato you must be proud."

Then Naruto literally began to sneak into the konoha library and abused his shadow clone in order to learn a lot of jutsus.

After half a month he began going into the was frequently late however no one knew that it was because he was training and also why he slept in class because of it.(A/N: his time in the academy was very similar to that of the canon with the only difference being that he always managed to pass just barely)

6 years later,

Konohagakure morning 10:00 A.M, at the academy

Naruto was eating some food as it was their break when he noticed all those fangirls fawning over Sasuke, there he saw a certain pink haired kunoichi namely Sakura and thought 'Why do I have to act as though I have a crush on that bitch! I know that I have to act like that so that I seem dumb but seriously!' then he noticed that Sasuke left so Naruto had to act again so he approached Sakura waving his hand e"Sakura-chan!" Sakura glanced at him and coldly said "What do you want?" Naruto replied pouting "That is cold, Sakura, Afterall we are classmates" Sakura in turn said arrogant "You know I have no time for someone like you, I have got more important things to do. Besides I doubt you would pass the genin test and even if you do I am sure would only be used as cannon fodder."

Naruto stared at her back and thought 'Damn you, you have got no ninja skills whatsoever to speak just because you have learned some basics does not mean that you have become the best. Once we graduate today, I will be able to stop this facade and then once we are on the battleground we will see who is gonna be the canfodder you damn fangirl.'

50 minutes later,

Naruto came out of the academy wearing his konoha headband and even though that may be the case anyone would be able to tell that there is something in his demeanor that has changed.

As the blond was heading towards his home one of his sensei Mizuki approached him and said "It is great that you managed to pass however I am sure that you are quite sad that you were unable to become the rookie of the year." Naruto knew that something was wrong but decided that he would play along and act dumb as hell and thus said "I know, Mizuki-sensei I can't beleive that Sasuke-teme became the rookie of the year, dattebayo!" Mizuki then told him or more like whispered to the blond about the forbidden scroll and how one can become the rookie of the year by stealing it and learning one of the jutsus in it and then coming to training ground 44.

Then mizuki left, smirking and thinking to himself 'After all this you would be down for the count you demon brat'

After that Naruto straight away sprinted towards the hokage tower and then he told the old man about what mizuki had said then after confirming that mizuki was lying he said "Old man, I think that I should take a fake forbidden scroll and then engage in a fight with him. Then we can say that I learned the shadow clone jutsu from the scroll and tell iruka-sensei the truth as only he and mizuki know that I know shadow clone jutsu. Also make sure that you act and make things seem like I really did steal the scroll."

The hokage said "That is a great plan Naruto but are you sure you can beat Mizuki?" Naruto replied "Yeah I am sure! If you don't believe me then you can see through that crystal ball of yours then you'll see how much I have improved." Sarutobi chuckled and said, "Then I am counting on you, Naruto."

After that Naruto left

The same day,

Konohagakure 6:40 P.M Training ground 44

The plan that Naruto and the Sandaime hokage had setup began and all the shinobi forces were running around on a wild goose chase after Naruto throughout the whole village. Naruto at the same time was standing in front of a tree acting as though he was training when Iruka approached him and shouted "NARUTO! WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING?" Naruto replied "Ah! Iruka-sensei you found me but I guess since I was able to learn one of the jutsus inside this scroll I can now become the rookie of the year." Iruka in turn asked knowing that something was wrong "Who told you that?"

"Huh? It was mizuki-sensei who told me this. Why, is something wrong?" Naruto said knowing that Mizuki was right now staring right at him.

'Mizuki? No, don't tell me' Iruka realized what was happening however it was too late as Mizuki made his entrance and said "Hiya! You see right through me, didn't you? Well now I have to kill you too." Iruka shouted at Mizuki "WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS? WHY ARE YOU TAKING ADVANTAGE OF NARUTO!"

Mizuki then shouted back "WELL, IT'S OBVIOUSLY BECAUSE OF THAT DEMON BRAT, HE DESERVES IT, BESIDES ONCE I TAKE THE SCROLL FROM HIM I CAN GAIN POWER FROM THE SANNIN OROCHIMARU HIMSELF!" and then he threw his large shuriken(A/N: I do not remember what it's name was so it would be much preferred if anyone were to tell me in the reviews.) Naruto prepared to deflect however what surprised was that Iruka blocked it with his body or to be precise his back.

Iruka then said to naruto "Naruto escape right now!" however Mizuki shouted "HEY NARUTO DO YOU KNOW WHY EVERYONE HATES YOU IT'S BECAUSE YOU HAVE GOT THE NINE TAILED DEMON FOX INSIDE YOU! YOU ARE A BEAST THAT KILLS EVERYONE IT SEES, YOU ARE THE DEMON FOX!" Naruto did not want to believe it but he knew that mizuki was telling the truth as that would explain everyone's attitude towards him but what happened next shocked him more as Iruka said "Yeah that is true...however Naruto isn't like that he is Naruto Uzumaki, a ninja of konoha! The person who will become the strongest hokage!"

Naruto shed some tears at this but then got a hold of himself and said smiling "Thank you for everything Iruka-sensei now let me take care of this"

then He turned towards Mizuki and released a terrific amount of killing intent as he spoke coldly "As for you, I am gonna kill you!" Both Mizuki and Iruka were surprised at the sudden outburst of killing intent. Iruka wanted to warn Naruto that he was fighting someone leagues above his level but was unable to say it as Naruto said "Shadow Clone Jutsu" and about 200 clones of him surrounded mizuki and they all said "I will make that not even your ashes will be left" Mizuki was about to taunt him about how he won't be able to defeat him with merely shadow clones but what they were all doing shut him up.

Even Sarutobi was shocked at what he saw as he thought 'This is-'. At that moment all 200 Narutos shouted "OODAMA RASENGAN!" as they all crushed him under all those rasengan. Truly not even Mizuki's ashes could be seen.

Then all the shadow clones disappeared in a burst of smoke and then Naruto approached Iruka and said with a real genuine smile "Let's go Iruka-sensei." Iruka was momentarily shocked but then said "Yeah!"

TO BE CONTINUED

Author's Notes: Alright so I am all done with the prologue, although it was a bit lengthy for a prologue, I do intend to make my chapters longer although we will see what will happen later on.

Also This is my first fanfic so if you don't like something or think that it can improved please tell me in the reviews, it will be much appreciated.

Other than this I don't think there will be any pairings as I am unable to make some romantic things properly.

I intend to release Chapter 1 by 2-3 days however I cannot guarantee anything.

Thank you for reading this!


	2. Chapter 1 : Passing the genin test!

Ok so thanks for the support it's you guys support only that drives me or pretty much everyone to continue writing.

Also again, this is my first fanfic so hope you do not blame me if this is not up to your standards, however if you want to give some suggestions then please do.

"dattebayo" - regular speech

'Idiot' - thought

""Naruto"" - Bijuu/Summoned beast speech

'''Naruto''' - Bijuu/Summoned beast thought

…...

_(Last time)_

All the shadow clones disappeared in a burst of smoke and then Naruto approached Iruka and said with a real genuine smile "Let's go Iruka-sensei." Iruka was momentarily shocked but then said "Yeah!"

…...

_meanwhile,_

Sarutobi whatched through his crystal ball how Naruto killed Mizuki then thought 'I never expected Naruto to be able to perform rasengan and at that the oodama version. Like father like son, both always manage to surprise me.I guess it was the correct decision to make Kakashi, Naruto's jonin sensei.'

Then Sarutobi puffed a cloud of smoke, told an ANBU to bring Naruto and Iruka to the hokage tower half an hour later and then went back to fight his most dangerous enemy, paperwork.

…...

Naruto and Iruka went to the Ichiraku and ate ramen at that time Iruka asked Naruto "Naruto just how did you manage to learn that jutsu isn't it a S-Rank jutsu?" at the question Naruto replied "You see Iruka-sensei I am gonna become the strongest hokage the world has ever seen. However in order to fullfil my dream I had start practicing at an early age so with the help of old man I began training however I could not let others know about this as it would cause a riot among the students of the academy, and people would then begin to degrade the old man thus I had to act like an Idiot."

Iruka was shocked and he could not help but ask "Then it was all an act? Naruto you litteraly managed to trick everyone!" Naruto replied with a very wide grin "I know right!" . There was one thing that Iruka could not help but ask after recalling whatsoever happened a while ago "But Naruto did you have to go so far to kill mizuki? I mean it must have been very chakra draining and I am sure you must have had other methods too." Naruto looked at Iruka as though he had just asked something idiotic and said "I could have done something else but that bastard dared to try and harm you so I had to use my strongest jutsu."

Iruka was stunned at what Naruto just said and then said to Naruto with tears threatining to come out of his eyes "Then, for saving me thank you Naruto." Naruto just smiled at Iruka widely and then an Anbu sunshined out of seemingy nowhere and said calmly "Naruto Uzumaki and Iruka, Lord Hokage has asked for your presence. Report to him immediately." after saying that the Anbu sunshined somewhere else.

Naruto and Iruka quickly finished their bowl of ramen and rushed towards the hokage tower.

After reaching there they saw as the sandaime puffed a cloud of smoke and activated his privacy seals then he said "Iruka I am sure that Naruto has filled you some of the details however I am gonna tell you the whole story after that I will tell you what you have to do." after that the sandaime told Iruka how Naruto managed to learn 2 S-rank jutsus, 11 A-rankjutsus, 15 B-rank jutsus, 21 C-rank jutsus, 25 D and E rank jutsus after that he told Iruka everything that has happened over the years and then finnaly said "Therefore I am counting on you to spread news about how Naruto was tricked by a traitor and then Mizuki went there to protect him but ended up loosing his life also tell everyone that Naruto learned the shadow clone jutsu because of his problem."

Naruto looked at Iruka and said with a wide smile "Iruka-sensei, I am counting on you!" , Iruka replied "Yeah Naruto. You know what I am proud of you! Now go home and sleep tommorow you will be assigned to your team."

"Aright Iruka-sensei, Old man, Bye" Naruto said waving his hand at them. Iruka and Sarutobi waved back at him and then went into their own thoughts.

…...

_The next day,_

_Konohagakure 9:00 A.M, The academy,_

Naruto entered the classroom with a headband tied to his head, however he was now wearing black sinobi fighting clothes and the blond had a cold look in his eyes. His classmates were surprised at how much Naruto had changed at that time a student who used to bully Naruto a lot came and said "You think you can act cool by changing your set of clothes? Although it is a bit of a change but at the end of the day it's all the same!" after saying that he attempted to punch naruto on the blonde's stomach, however Naruto dodged it with ease and hit the boy on the stomach hard, saliva came out of his mouth as his vision blurred slightly then Naruto went to his seat and sat down at it.

What just trasnspired shocked everyone however no one tried to say anything again to the blonde

After about 30 minutes Iruka entered the classroom and said his inspirational speech(simiar to the one in the canon.). Then he began to asign the teams. Team 1 – 6 were made up of mainly civilian students, them Iruka said "Team 7 will be Sasuke, Sakura and Naruto, their sensei wil be Kakashi Hatake. Team 8 will be …..." (A/N: all the teams are the same as the ones in the canon) at the end of it a shout could be heard "Haha, Ino-pig, LOVE BEATS ALL!" at that ino only sighed sadly.

Then after calming Sakura down, Iruka said "Your jonin sensei will arrive here an hour from then you are all free to do whatsoever you want just stay in the class and do not wreak _havoc_."

The students replied "Yes, sensei".

(2 hours later)

"WHERE THE HELL IS OUR SENSEI?WHY HAS HE NOT ARRIVED YET!" shouted Sakura and when she turned around she saw Naruto staring out of the classroom with a blank look and Sasuke looking at her as though she was annoying. Then Sakura turned to Naruto trying to avoid Saskue's glare

and said "Naruto you too should say something!" Naruto inwardly sighed and thought 'If I do not react in any manner now she would continue to pester me' with that he said "then, I hope our sensei comes quickly and not waste time or else we would have to report to the hokage" then Naruto glanced towards the door and said "Probably some other _jonins _as well" Sakura then asked "What do you mea-" but was cut off as Kakashi entered the classroom "Alright so my first immpression of you guys is – boring." said Kakashi "Come to the terrace in two minutes or else you will be sent back to academy." then Kakashi disappeared after that Saskue ran to the door and Sakura followed behind her and Naruto disappeared in a burst of smoke without anyone noticing.

Then as Kakashi entered the terrace through the door, he was surprised that Naruto was already there.

Kakashi could'nt help but ask "How did you managed to come here before me?" Naruto replied "I was actually on the terrace from the start, the me in the classroom was a shadow clone." "Hoh~ intresting."

said Kakashi whereas Naruto just smirked. Then Sasuke and Sakura entered the terrace. Both were surprised to see that Naruto was already there before them.

"Hey Dobe! How did you come here _before_ _me_?" asked Sasuke , Naruto just said semmingly bored "I is none of your concern." "WHAT!" growled Sasuke, however before a fight could break out Kakashi said "Alright, calm down you both and all of you sit down and give me your introductions namely- your name, likes, dislikes and dreams." then all three of them sat down and Sakura said "Sensei how you should start first." Kakashi said "Alright. My name is Kakashi Hatake. My likes and dislikes are none of your concern and you guys are too small to know my dream." Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke just sweatdropped at Kakashi's introduction.

Then Kakashi pointed towards Sakura and asked her to give her introduction, then Sakura said "My name is Sakura Haruno, my likes- " then she glanced towards Sasuke with a blush and then continued "I dislike Naruto-Baka and Ino-Pig and my dream is-" then she glanced towards Sasuke with a deeeper blush at this Kakashi sweatdropped this time. Then he asked Saskue to give his introduction and Sasuke said "My name is Sasuke Uchiha, I don't like anything in particular, I dislike pretty much everything and my dream- no my future is to kill a certain man" this surprised Naruto and Sakura but not Kakashi.

After that he asked Naruto to say his introduction and then Naruto said "My name is Naruto Uzumaki, my likes and dislikes are none of your concern and my dream is to become the strongest hokage the world has ever seen, dattebayo!" Sasuke and Sakura were surprised at how similar Naruto's introduction was as compared to Kakashi's except for the dream part and Kakashi just looked at Naruto as though he was intresting.

Then Kakashi said "Alright, now we are gonna begin your genin test." "But sensei did'nt we just finish it?" Sakura could not help but ask then kakashi said "Did you seriously think that this is all it takes to become a shinobi? If you do then you are seriously wrong. Come to Training Ground 7 NOW!" with that Kakashi disappeared following Kakashi Naruto disappeared in shunshin too leaving a Sasuke and Sakura who were left stunned, however they quickly got a hold of himself and sprinted towards Training Ground 7.

After about a minute Kakashi was surprised to find out that Naruto came 10 seconds after himself, thus he could not help but ask "How do you know the Sunshin?" Naruto then replied "Well, I saw a lot of Shinobi and ANBU using this jutsu, so I somehow convinced old man to give me its scroll." Kakashi gave him a suspecting look but then just shrugged it off as Sakura and Saskue made their way into the Training ground. Sasuke wanted to ask Naruto how he move so fast but was unable to as Kakashi said "Alright! Now that everyone is here, I would tell you what to do in order to pass your genin test. " with that said Kakashi took out two bells out of his pocket and said "In this test you three need to steal these this bell from me you can use any method, heck you can even come at me with the intention to kill. However if you are unable to steal the bells from me you will be sent back into the academy for another year."

This new piece of infornmation took all three of them aback and Sakura being how studious she is asked "But sensei there are only 2 bells in your hands while there are three of us, so 1 person is bound to be held back in the academy." then Kakashi replied "correct that is the point." at this everyone's reaction was very varing Sakura being the fangirl she is thought 'Fuck Naruto, being the dobe he is he will most definitely be sent back to the academy. I am sure that Sasuke and I will end up passing and then we can be all alone considering how late our sensei usually is. Heck Yeah!' (The heack yeah part was done by inner sakura). Sasuke's thoughts were 'Naruto and Sakura will only be an hinderence, I need to pass on my own, I can't afford going back to the academy, for the sake of my revenge!' whereas Naruto being anaytic thought 'I am pretty sure that the point of this exam is to see if we can work together however that would be pretty difficult in our case, maybe if I can convince sensei, I would be able to pass.'

Then Kakashi shouted "3, 2, 1, BEGIN!", then all three genin disappeared into the bushes and trees. Kakashi knowing at least one of them would come at him some time later, flipped out his Icha-Icha and began reading it. Meanwhile Naruto Sunshined to where Sasuke and said "Hey Sasuke!", Sasuke flinched and took out his kunai thinking it was Kakahi however after seeing it was Naruto lowered his guard. After seeing that Sasuke lowered his guard Naruto procceded to say "Sakue we need to work together." Sasuke however shot down the idea by saying "I don't want to. You and that stupid fangirl would only end up getting in my way." Naruto sighed and said "Are you dumb?" after listening to what Naruto said Sasuke began to glare at him while Naruto just shrugged and said "No need to glare at me, I mean, that do you seriously expect a genin who has just freshly passed from the academy to beat a jonin with years of experirence? Even you have 2 C- grade jutsus that still won't make any sense so it's obvious that he wants to see us working together as a team."

Then after putting it all some thought, He said that he would first try all alone and if he fails then he would join up with Naruto. Naruto agreed with his opinion and then sunshined away. Naruto then decided to just relax rather than finding Sakura as he knew that since Sasuke will be working with him, Sakura would do so too. Then he sunshined beneath a tree with a pretty comforntable enviornment.

Meanwhile Sasuke confronted Kakashi.

(A/N: The fight is similar to the one shown in canon and Kakashi does the same thing he did in canon to Sakura too.)

After getting a gut feeling that Sasuke lost, Naruto sunshined towards where he felt Sasuke's chakra. After a while Naruto saw that Sasuke's head was in the ground whereas Sakura was there fainted as well. Naruto knew what was going on but decided to have some fun and so said "I pay my regards to you Sasuke" Sasuke's one eye twitched as he said "Hey I am still alive you know." Naruto then weeped fake tears as said "I see you turned into a talking head, how miserable!" this both of Sasuke's eyes twitched along with his mouth as shouted "HEY! I KNOW THAT YOU KNOW WHAT IS HAPPENING HERE SO GET ME THE FUCK OUT OF HERE!" Naruto shrugged and took Sasuke out of the ground.

Then they waked up Sakura and explained to her how they should work together and seeing that Sasuke was willing to co-operate, she decided to cooperate as well. Then Naruto began to whisper a plan to those two as they began their plan to bring down Kakashi.

Then they began their plan.

Naruto first appeared in front of Kakashi and said "Hyo! Kakashi sensei." Kakashi sighed and said "So you finnaly decided to appear." Naruto replied and said while doing handseals and then he said "That's right and- Wind release: Wind Bullet jutsu!" as three wind bullets made their way towards Kakashi, he weaved hand signs and said "Fire release: Phoneix Flame Jutsu!" as those fireballs released Kakashi, a fireball suddenly appeared an went towards Kakashi.

Kakashi did a few handsigns and said "Water release: Water wall jutsu!" and as the the fireball was about to come in contact with the water wall, Naruto casted "Wind release: great break through!" and at the same time Kunais with explosive tags on them were launched at Kakashi.

After Kakashi was bombarded with all that, from the bushes came out Sasuke and Sakura smirking thinking that Kakashi should have been at least severly injured which should allow them to take the bell with ease.

However what happened shocked all three of them as Kakashi came out of the explosion unscathed .

At the same time the clock rang out and all three of them realized that they failed and such shouted "DAMN IT!" Kakashi then said "My, my lookes like your time has run out and as such you all - PASS!"

What Kakashi said stunned all three of them. Then they all started celebrating in their own ways. Finnaly Kakashi said "You three should remember – Those who abandon their mission are scum but those who leave their comrades to their death are worse than scum!" then all the three – now official genin said "Yes, sensei!"

…...

Author's notes : Alright with that I have completed the first chapter : passing the genin test. I will explain their plan in the next chapter so if any of you have any questions related to the fight they can ask me after the next chapter which I intend to release by Sunday. Also Thanks a lot for your support and for reading this!

.


End file.
